Rebel Angel
by Miss Elle Winchester
Summary: There's a new girl at CSI and she's stirring up trouble. Will this new investigator steal everyone's heart?


Case File 1: New Kid

The alarm rang, "Good morning Las Vegas!" the dj said. I rolled over and hit the snooze button, sun leaked through the blinds. They hurt my eyes and I pulled the sheets over my now scortched eyes. My job was today, but not just any job, my first real job straight out of college. Toby, my great dane, was laying at my feet looking at me with "I'm hungry mommy" eyes. Getting up and rubbing my eyes I turned on the TV, the first story was about the serial beating victims. This had been going on for a week now, it was becoming rediculus! It was really hot but right now Toby and I would have to endure it, with gas prices rising and stuff like that it was either motercycle or air condidtoning. I opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk and four eggs, turning the stove on, Toby whined and looked at the cookie jar.

"No way bud, you are on a strict egg diet." I said smiling and patting him on the head. Toby was having stomache problems and the vet had said, and I quote, "Only eat bland foods, like eggs, fish, or pasta." So basically when I ate pasta I had to make double the amount, Lucky me. After I had fixed Toby's scrambled eggs I made my way into my room. I had to find something to wear, rooting through my closet I found the perfect outfit. Denim jeans, yellow Vans, a studded belt with a skull belt buckle, and a black tee-shirt with a rearing pegasus on it was the perfect ensemble for my first day on the job. The closet held only one last thing, my bullet-proof CSI Las Vegas vest. I slipped it on and felt shivers go up my spine, this was my dream job! Before I left I put Toby in the yard and took my shopping list with me. We were out of almost everything! It was even hotter outside, the sun beat down on me mercissley and I felt like I couldn't have applied enough deoderent to withstand the heat. My motercycle seemed like it was hotter than the surface of the sun, when I felt the black paint I jumped back the paint was so hot. Checking that I had all my CSI gear strapped to my motercycle I hopped on, before speeding away I waved to my neighbors.

When I pulled into the CSI offices I breathed in the smokey air, to me this was heaven, and the smog was angel dust. I got off and opened the door, the secretary looked wary of me. Walking over to the desk I looked around, it was kinda dark. Not a real welcoming place, then again there were criminals in here, wern't there?

"Hi, I'm Nikki Sixx." I said smiling, "Not to be confused with the rocker guy." I was trying to lighten the tension but it only seemed to thicken as I smiled stupidly. Just as I was about to tell her about why I was here some guy with a buzz cut came up to me.

"You must be the new kid." he joked, then stuck his hand out to me, I shook it. "Nick Stokes."

"Nikki Sixx." I said blushing. This guy was hot! I shook my head, I had to be professional! Only dorky freshman in high school had crushes on their new guy friends. He led me around the offices and labs, everyone was really friendly saying hi to me as we passed. I took it upon myself to bring up conversation,

"Everyone here is uber nice." Oh my God! I just said uber, Nick must have thought I was a total unexperienced fool. But he seemed not to pick up my dumbass quote and continued our conversation.

"Yeah, once you get to know everyone this place can be better than home sometimes." He smiled at me, as he did this his phone rang. He answered and I just sat there looking around the room pretending to be interested in the boring blue paint.

"Looks like you'll get a chance to prove yourself. Catherine's a little short handed so she could use some extra help." He said. After giving me the directions he walked me out to my motercycle, "Good luck Nikki."

"Thanks!" I yelled over the purr of my engine. Speeding off to the crime scene, I was wondering if I would get a murder case. But Nick had said, "The first job's you'll get are break-ins and robberies. But by the time you've worked here for a while you'll get a murder or two." I smiled to myself as I put the kickstand down on my bike, this was gonna be a great day.

"Stay cool, stay cool." I whispered to myself as I approached the yellow caution tape. I slipped under it only to find a body awaiting me. I looked away, this man er person was beaten so badly their face was unrecognizable. A woman with blond hair walked up to me followed by a black guy with puffy hair.

"Catherine Willows." she said, she seemed really nice so I smiled back at her.

"Warrick Brown." the guy said, he was cute too! CSI must have been hottie central. I introduced myself and we got to work.


End file.
